eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4820 (14 March 2014)
With Alice refusing to leave her cell, Carol returns to the Square, determined to make Kat withdraw her statement. Meanwhile, Mo tells Kat that Stacey went missing after she and Jean fought about getting Kat to change her statement. Carol arrives and demands to know why Kat’s lying. Mo interrupts, insisting they need to find Stacey. Intrigued, Carol’s threatening to tell the police they’ve seen Stacey when she’s suddenly nauseous and vomits. Max takes her home. Carol’s annoyed she forgot her medication after chemo and rejects David’s help, angry about his behaviour in court. David calls Bianca. Max returns to No 23, and pleads with Kat not to change her statement – it’s the only way Stacey gets her life back. Kat’s not sure she can send an innocent girl to prison. Max heads out in search of Stacey. Carol resents being an invalid and everyone walking on eggshells - she knows Bianca and Sonia are terrified of their gene test results. Carol thinks she let Alice down by giving her false hope, and blames David. Bianca suggests Carol hear David out. Max returns and tells Kat there was no sign of Stacey. Kat worries Carol will mention Stacey to Alice’s solicitor. Meanwhile, Carol gives David a chance to explain. David’s adamant that Pat would’ve done anything to keep Janine out of prison - Janine may deserve to go down, but he can’t be the one responsible. Carol coldly gives David back her engagement ring. Bianca and Max try to convince Carol that Kat’s telling the truth. Later, Max assures Kat that Carol believes her - they must stick to their plan. Kat wonders how lies come so easily to Max. Later, Max lets himself into a hotel room. Stacey emerges from the bathroom. Max assures Stacey no-one knows where she is – it’s just the two of them. A panicking Roxy and Ronnie inform Phil that Lexi’s been snatched. Ronnie’s convinced it’s related to Carl, and gets a text message to meet in Victoria Park. Ronnie and Phil meet Nora and Adam. On Nora’s orders, Adam hands over Lexi. Ronnie reveals she’s Roxy sister. Nora demands to know the truth, pleading that she needs to know where her son is. Ronnie blurts out that Carl’s dead. Meanwhile, Roxy lies to Lola that Ronnie’s taken Lexi to the park and agrees to a manicure while they wait. Phil tries to pull Ronnie away but she insists Nora needs to know the truth. Ronnie shouts Carl was out of control; he put Phil in hospital and terrorised her and Roxy – he’s gone. Phil bundles Ronnie into the car. Back home, Ronnie hands Lexi to an oblivious Lola. Phil drags Ronnie to the Arches and rages at her – the Whites know she killed Carl! Ronnie protests she owed Nora the truth and swears she can handle the Whites. Phil declares Ronnie’s on her own. At the gym, Aleks notes Ronnie’s preoccupied and offers to sort out any bad boyfriends for her. At Scarlett’s, Jane gives Ian a ‘Kiss the Cook’ chef’s hat. They discover a sleeping bag and realise someone’s been sleeping rough in the kitchen. Jane’s unimpressed that Ian won’t call a locksmith and buys a cheap padlock instead. Later, Jane enters the kitchen alone to find a dishevelled Jake. Jane snatches up a knife and Jake hastily explains who he is, protesting he couldn’t spend another night in the cold. Ian and Denise enter, startled. Ashamed, Jake’s leaving when Jane gives him money for a hostel. Denise warns Ian not to fall for Jake’s act but Ian declares Jane’s right and offers to let Jake stay with them. Fatboy tells Patrick that Dot got upset meeting her grandson. Fatboy and Dexter take down the ‘Kim’s Palace’ sign from the B&B. Patrick’s convinced Dot should connect with Charlie, advising that she shouldn’t give into grief. Fatboy discovers Charlie’s number in the bin and calls him. When Charlie arrives, Fatboy pleads with Dot that no one will replace Nick and convinces her to let them support her. Dot allows Charlie to collect Nick’s death certificate from Gravesend. Peter presents Lola with a prospectus containing childcare courses. Lola tells Roxy she doesn’t see the point in leaving Lexi to look after other people’s kids. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes